


Portrait of the Cat Daddy

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: My Cat from Hell (TV)
Genre: Like an autobiography (but of a celebrity), Other, cat daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: I've seen fics of the TV program of Animal Planet (My cat from hell) and inspired from this,but not about the show or about Jackson,so I've thought to write a new fic but specially about I started to know about Jackson Galaxy thanks to his program...





	Portrait of the Cat Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Well,what I didn't imagine in this year is that for a channel that I used to watch (Animal Planet),I would meet to a man of 52 or 51 years old with glasses,that he is a rock musician (or something so) at night and a cat behaviorist during the day,seriously!  
Despite of his psysical appearance,he seems a nice man an determined,and not only he helped cats with their behavior problems,but to their owners.  
I've noticed that in one episode,he got emotional,after getting a kitten to change his behavior,and that one of the owners changed his mind and that he would not sacrifice to his cat,and that the girl who didn't want to lose her cat,thanked to Jackson for his help.  
On other episode,I've seen that Jackson felt very bad and about to cry literally,because he confessed to the owner of a cat,that his pet Ruby was dying (apparently a puppy) and went to hug her.  
And in a special episode,he became very fond of a little kitten named Mojito (that he met him in the shelter for cats),and he really loved him despite of his imperfect nose,his little while spots and that he was a black kitten. Galaxy grieved when he found out that nobody had adopted to Mojito in the shelter from Boulder (Colorado),but he didn't lose the hope,assuming that someday somebody would take him away and adopt him;and It finally happened. Surely,after the people adopted the remaining cats,and most of all to Mojito,I imagined that Jackson Galaxy would have become happy and proud of this.

In the episode 8 of the 8th season,Jackson was checking out an exercise that he left for a cat named Mr.Weasley,until suddenly and unexpectedly while doing the exercise,the cat went down,falling to the floor, Jackson could not believe it and he got a little excited about what happened.  
Karen (the owner of Mr. Weasley) suggested to the cat trainer to take him to a hospital near his house,Jackson accepted the suggestion and quickly and without wanting to waste time and willing to save the himalaya cat,took him with his car to the hospital together with the owner of the kitty. During the trip,Galaxy had mixed feelings...

In the episode 3 of the 7th season,Jackson was to help to a guardian called Kristy with his cat Skylar. But not only he got help as he could to the kitty,but he also ended up helping Kristy (specially during the journey,he found out that she was depressed and lived only for her cat,but anyway Galaxy promised to help her and discovered too that she had things in common with him like the loneliness and self-destructive behavior (or something like that)... as he mentioned!  
Thanks to the behaviorist cat,it's as if he managed to restore Skylar's behavior and also made Kristy resumed her course (until she showed her gratitude towards Jackson) ! And before that Jackson Galaxy left,Skylar's guardian had a gift for Jackson: This was a picture that she made with pictures of all the cats he helped,and in the middle of the picture was a kitten named Benny (apparently it was Jackson's kitten) and also a poem with some dedicated words! To see that,Jackson got very excited and liked this gift,and he gave at Kristy a tight hug.

In the season 6 episode 4,the old lady called Vena had three cats: Bliss,Bowie and Bombaddil. This last cat was a gift from Mother's Day that her son Justin made to her.  
Due to Bombaddil's misbehavior,Vena and her son have had disputes between them,while Vena's husband named Joe did not want to get too much into the middle of the two.  
Jackson went in his help,and he found out during his journey not only the discussion between mother and son,but also when he was to the room,Galaxy observed that the old lady dressed her cat like a strawberry,and the reaction of the Cat Daddy was in the beginning he laughed a little but after he ended up disgusting what Vena was doing with Bombaddil,because he said like ''disguising the cat,this makes it more aggressive''. After two weeks Jackson returned home to see the family's progress. Before leaving,Jackson doubted that Vena would accomplish the task (not to disguise his cat anymore) he took out a waste bag from his guitar case and showed his displeasure because he did not like it that she disguised to Bombaddil. So she started to check out the outfits she put on the white cat,but Jackson insisted that she get rid of the clothes,and she paid attention to him. Jackson returned for his third and last visit,and there was much progress,and especially Vena did not return to disguise Bombaddil and Justin took a walk and took care of the cat...

Scene from season 6 episode 5  
During one of her visits and in private,Jackson showed him a photo of himself to Raquel when he was very heavy and she could not believe it,and maybe he did it to she could help her cat and admitted that he did not show these photo out of embarrassment and questioned himself how he could afford that...

Scene from season 7 episode 4  
Jackson went to the room where It was the cat Katrina and had a emotional talk with her  
-As you had the force to separate them,you can unite them again...!- While Jackson Galaxy talked with the kitty,he caressed her and he felt excited for this moment. Scene from season 7 episode 6 Jackson got back in one of his visits,and he enraged with Samantha (the guardian from the cat Spike) because he supposed firmly and in presence of Samantha's mom that she didn't complete the task...

**Author's Note:**

> For fans and followers of Jackson:  
> If any of you guys liked any moment or episode from him,or any special episodes of the show,comment here or let me know!  
> I don't know when they broadcast in his country the new season of My cat from hell,but in my country,It will be on air today!


End file.
